


A letter to Jack.

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wrote Jack a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world.  
> This is just something i had to get out of my system.  
> Please dont be too hard on me.

Dear Jack,

When i looked at you it was too late.  
We are required to act like gentlemen. Be nice to the ladies, be charming and silent. I bet trying to eyefuck each other isnt how gentlemen should act.

It started all with you beautiful blue eyes, they fucked me up intensely. Those eyes and that pretty smile of yours. God i wish i could see your smile now, it would brighten up my world, it really would.

I hate this system we are living in, this soulmate system that makes us connected to each other forever. I hate it with a passion.

I hate the standing in line while the girls prance around us, looking us in the eyes like we are horses on auction. I hate how they slowly press their fingertips against our cheeks. It hate how we have to do this every year until we are chosen like slaves. Bound to be with them until the end even though we don't know them or even like them. The feeling just holds us together like glue. You have to love them, you have no choice in the matter. Sometimes i wondered if mothers dread the moment they give birth to a son because they know his faith already. They know he will never make his dreams come true.

But i love how the feeling makes me feel when i think of you. You the rebel, the one who walked away from the line in your oversized tuxedo. The moment you bumped into me and the sparks were almost visible between us. The moment i got to look in your eyes felt like magic, they were the prettiest shade of blue i had ever seen.

They were not happy about it, for losing two breeders like they called us. Losing two perfectly healthy men to each other.  
I'm glad they didn't notice how many times we already were together, how they never noticed our stolen kisses in the night. I don't know what i would have done if i never felt your naked skin against my own.

I know now what they do when they find out such an affair. I know what they did to you. And i'm sorry because it is all my fault. We could have pretended some more, wait in line every year to be connected to a lady who would take us home and care for us so we can give them offspring.

Our life could have been better, why didn't we run away, just move into the mountains and never be seen again. Why didn't we have more time together? Why didn't we grow old.

I miss you, i miss the touch of your hand against my own. I miss your soft snores in the deep of the night. I miss the giggles that left you mouth when my fingers stroked your sides. I miss the warmth of you breath against my lips when you kissed it. I miss being with you, i miss everything about you.

I'm writing you this letter because there is no grave i can visit. And there never will be a grave because i know now what they do if one of us steps out of line. I have seen what they do when we try and find our own happiness. I have seen the horrors and felt the pain of a severed connection. They took you from me and they know how it would hurt me. The pain was almost unbearable, it felt like i was burning and freezing over and over and over again. It hurt and they enjoyed the pain.

We are just breeding stock to them, playthings to give to their daughters and after today they will have one less.  
The pain of living without you is just too much and they know they can't give me to somebody else anymore. It is just a matter of time before they decide to end my life too. But i won't go like that, i will go on my own terms.

I will always love you  
Mark


End file.
